Pit Stops and Fairy Tales
by Totallyquirky
Summary: Fairy Tales get the Winchester treatment. Wee!Chester's. This started out as a ONESHOT and then turned into a SERIES. All the stories will be stand alones. Rated T for bad language.
1. The Three Little Pigs

The Three Little Pigs get the Dean Winchester treatment.

This wasn't Beta'd, so any spelling mistakes and grammatical errors are my own.

* * *

**Pit Stops and Fairy Tales.**

"…And the wolf said, 'I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll blow your house down'"

"Oh no" Little Sammy Winchester buries down further into the pillow fort and peeks his eyes and little button nose over the top of the comforter "Will the lil' piggy be ok Dean?"

"Let me finish Sammy" an exasperated Dean pouts. "So the wolf huffed" for dramatic purposes 7 year old Dean drew in an enormous breath, still holding said breath "and he puffed" Sammy giggles at his brother slightly squeaky voice, "and he blows the house down" and with that, Dean lets out the air he's been holding, puffing out his cheeks as he blows all over Sammy, sending curls of chestnut hair flying.

"Deeeean!" the whine muffled by the comforter the toddler had dived under to escape the wolf's breath.

Dean couldn't help but laugh, "Ok, ok, ya can come out now"

"You gonna carry on?" the bottom lip was protruding, and a little red face scowled up at him.

"Yes dude, 'm gonna carry on." keeping his smirk in check Dean continues, "So the little piggy, is standin' there with his house of straw all blown down, and the wolf right, is sizin' up lil Pork Chop for dinner-"

There was a gasp from Sammy, "We eats pork chops Dean, Unca Bobby makes'em with apple sauce and davy"

"S'his name Sammy, not like an actual pork chop"

"Oh"

"Anyways, Pork Chop's thinkin' his gotta get the hell outta dodge" Sammy furiously nods in agreement, he wouldn't want to be facing a big, bad and not to mention hungry wolf either! "So he knows what his gotta do, and that's run to his big brothers house"

"Good, 'cuz his big brother will look after him, won't he Dean"

Dean couldn't help but smile at his little brother swaddled in bedding on Uncle Bobby's couch, with the sniffles. "'Course he will Sammy, that's what big brother's do, look after the runt of the litter."

"I ain't no runt" an offended Sammy stated as he cuffed at his runny nose.

Eyes rolling Dean carries on, "So the lil' pig runs as fast as his feet will take him."

"Trotters"

"Huh?"

"Pas-stor Jim, says piggy's have trotters"

"Well Daddy says feet"

"Oh" Sammy unsure of who to believe decides to go with the age old adage of, when in doubt, ask, "Unca Bobby?! What do piggy's got?"

"Hooves" came the reply from the study.

Sammy screwed up his nose in confusion, "We'll look it up later in the growed up books" Dean makes a non-committal noise, if his dad said feet it was feet.

Sammy blinks up at his brother "Carry on."

"Thanks" Dean was just beginning to get the hang of sarcasm. "Right, well, he gets to his brothers house and this one is made a'sticks."

"Stronger than straw and the horses won't it neither"

"Damn straight Sammy!" Dean nods his agreement at his little brother's logic, "The two lil' pigs are just about to eat dinner when there is a knock at the door"

Sammy leans forward.

"So…" Dean searches for a name "Hammy looks outta the window and sees the wolf."

"Does Hammy go get his daddy to open the door?"

"No 'cuz he doesn't live with him."

"Aaaw that's sad."

"Yeah" Dean doesn't stop in case Sammy decides to carry along this path. "And the wolf says 'Little Pig, oooh Little Pig, won't you let me come in?'" Dean does his best to pull off the great Jack Nicholson he once caught on a movie his Dad was watching. "and hammy says –" before Dean can open his mouth Sammy shouts,

"No, not by the hair on my chinny, chin, chin"

"Yeah!" Dean adds his support. "so the wolf says, his gonna huff, and his gonna puff and his gonna blow the house down."

"Uh oh"

"Exactly! So the wolf huffs," this time its Sammy who takes a deep breath, "and he puffs," on cue Sammy tries to draw more air into his already full little chest "And he blows the house down" Sammy releases his breath over Dean covering his older brother in hot air and kiddie spittle.

"EW! Dude! Germs!"

"Sorry Dean" Sammy's remorseful expression, appeases Dean.

"S'ok. Pork chop and Hammy are left starin' at the wolf 'cuz his blown the stick house down."

"S'not lookin' good Dean" concern is etched onto his young face.

"No it's not Sammy" the severity of the situation sounding heavy in his voice, "but in stead'a standin' around cryin' about it they run as fast as they can to their Daddy's house which is made a'brick"

"Does he let them in?"

"Course he does, why?"

"Just wonderin' 'cuz, sometimes when we goes to people houses they won't let Daddy in"

A chuckle drifts over from the study.

"Well he lets them in and they tell him all about the wolf. They're really hungry 'cuz they haven't eaten"

"'Cuz of the big, bad wolf?"

"Yeah, anyway they sit down to eat"

"What are they eatin'?"

"They got pizza and Appletizer"

"Ok" Sammy nods his approval of the foodstuff provided to the stories protagonists.

"So they're at the table, tucking into the fully loaded pizza"

"Pickin' off the pineyapple"

"Yup, and they hear this knock at the door…" Dean pauses for dramatic effect "… so Smokey – that's the daddy's name – gets up to look though the peep hole"

"Oooo he gotta peep hole, he don'ts gotta look through the window"

"No, he's real smart. He sees it's the wolf, and the wolf knocks again and says, 'Little pigs, oooh little pigs, let me come in, or I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll blow the house down'"

"He's really creepy Dean" imploring eyes red and puffy from cold look up at Dean.

"Don't worry kiddo, it's near the end."

"It's real exciting though"

Dean grins at the praise, he knew his Sammy would like this story. "Smokey, is the big, brave, bad-ass-"

"DEAN!" the short reprimand is shouted from the table where John Winchester is cleaning guns.

He sends an apologetic look over the back of the sofa to his father before carrying on. " -pig."

"Oh no, what's he gonna do Dean?"

"He is gonna stop Pork Chop being scared of the wolf"

"Is he gonna kick the wolf's a… OW!" after receiving a pinch and a glare from Dean "… the wolf's butt"

"Yeah he is gonna give it to the wolf real bad"

"GO SMOKEY!"

"He tells Pork Chop and Hammy to go hide, he picks up his .45 and loads it with silver bullets-"

"Why they gotta be silver, why can't they be normal?"

"'Cuz… er… Silver is better"

"Oh ok. Didja hear that Daddy, Dean says silver ones are better"

Dean releases a sigh of relief when his father doesn't say anything, "So the wolf huffs, and he puffs, and blows, but the house see, it don't come down."

"Why?"

"'Cuz it's made a'brick remember"

"Oh yeah"

"The wolf huffs and puffs some more but it's no use the brick house is strong and can take everythin' the wolf throws at it. So the wolf waits, he prowls around the lil' brick house"

Little Sammy Winchester shuffles closer to Dean and whimpers.

"It's getting dark, and the wolf is still prowlin' around tryin' to get in. Hammy and Pork Chop are bein' real brave but Smokey see, he knows that they're scared 'cuz they've seen the wolf and he don't want them to be scared."

"Dean I think I'm gonna need a cuddle" the toddler lifts up part of the comforter and Dean crawls under, opening his arms to let Sammy settle in them.

"While the wolf has been waiting, Smokey's been doing some recon of his own, so when the wolf goes round the back of the house Smokey sneaks outta the front door, he presses his back against the wall and peeks round the corner to see when the wolf is gonna come"

"Is he scared Dean?"

"Nope, he doesn't want Pork Chop or Hammy to be scared anymore, he knows what he's gotta do, he can hear the wolf still huffin' and puffin' as he gets to the corner, then he pulls the .45 out the back of his jeans"

Sammy is a little confused at this, he didn't think piggys wore jeans, but he decides that his big brother must be making the story better, after all where else would a piggy hide a gun if he doesn't have jeans?

"The wolf can smell Smokey, 'cuz he's got this super smelling nose, but Smokey can hear the wolf and knows how close it is, as the wolf comes round the corner he jumps out at Smokey, but ol' Smoke is ready for him, and fires. BANG! BANG! BANG! The big, bad wolf, is screamin' blue murder and cryin' 'you got me you filthy rascal, you got me'. Smokey fires one last shot. BANG! Into the dyin' wolf to finish him off"

"YAY SMOKEY!" Sammy high fives his brother.

"And Smokey, Hammy and Pork Chop live happily ever after"

The house was quiet for a few minutes, all that could be heard was Bobby's scribbling from the study and the click of John assembling his gun. Sammy shifted further up the sofa to lay his head next to Dean's. "Hey Dean"

"Yeah Sammy"

"If a big bad wolf comes after me can I run to your house?"

"Course you can Sammy, but you ain't ever gonna be away from me so it won't happen"

Dean was rewarded with a mega watt Sammy smile, dimples an'all. "Thanks Dean. Unca Bobby?!"

"Yeah Kiddo?"

"D'you have a big brother?"

"Sure do. Why?"

"You might wanna think about runnin' to his house"

Three confused "Huh's" rang out. "Why would I wanna do that half pint?"

"'Cuz your house is made a'sticks" John Winchester who had been listening to his boys quietly for most of the evening threw his head back and his deep, rumble of laughter resonated in the room. Sammy sat up and peeked over at his father, proud to have been the one to make John Winchester laugh. Dean ruffled his brother hair.

"Hey Dean"

"Yes Sammy?"

"I think you should change your story."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, I think you should make it so Hammy and Pork Chop run to the Impala"

"Whys that?"

"'Cuz, she is better than brick and she moves, if the big bad wolf comes after us Daddy can drive away" Dean liked this improvement, any story where he could include the impala tended to feature highly, in fact he was a little annoyed at himself for not seeing the potential here.

"Kiddo, the impala isn't a home, it's a car" John couldn't help but feel guilty, he hadn't wanted a home after the loss of Mary, but hearing Sammy refer to a muscle car – as beautiful as she was – as home made his heartache. His baby boy had never really had a home.

Bobby watched from his seat in the study, as an indignant Sammy glared over at John, **oh yes, definitely John's son, no doubt about that!** "Is too, I eats in there, I sleeps in there, me and Dean play games in there, I even pees in there" he giggled.

Dean's face contorted into a grimace as he remembered his barely potty trained little brother having to go in a fast food drinks cup after his dad had a close run in with the local law enforcement in Dallas County. YIKES!

Bobby was very much intrigued with this snippet of the Winchester way, unable to imagine John being to thrilled about his baby wetting the backseat of his other baby he asked, "Oh yeah, what ya daddy do when you did that?"

"Nothin' he told me too, 'cuz he wouldn't stop the car for me to go potty."

Bobby by this point was leaning in the doorway of the study that led to the living room. "Oh yeah, why wouldn't he stop." Dean was just about to open his mouth to give the older man the run down when John stood abruptly and ordered the boys to brush their teeth before bed. Both boys slid off the sofa, when Dean made to gather bedding, John shook his head "don't worry short stuff, I'll do all that, you just get to the bathroom"

"Yes Daddy" Dean took Sammy's pudgy and slightly clammy hand in his own and both boys padded up the stairs.

After tucking his boys in and kissing them goodnight he settled on the sofa next to Bobby, snatching the glass and whiskey bottle off the coffee table.

"Figured we could use a nightcap"

"Ya think of everything don't ya" John stifled a yawn as the bittersweet fluid coated in mouth and throat warming as it went. Closing his eyes he thought of his two little warriors, Dean carrying the weight of the world his shoulders and Sammy, the little boy was fighting and he didn't even know it. "Hey you think I should'a stopped Dean from tellin' that story earlier"

"Why? Just the Three Little Pigs, all kiddies are told that one"

"Yeah I know, but Silver Bullets and .45's?" John tried to quash the small swell of pride that was growing at Dean's ability to pick everything up so quickly.

"Nah, Sammy's smart, but he's still a kid, it was just a fairy tale to him Johnny boy"

"Yeah, you're right" with Bobby's reassurance John relaxed further into the sofa allowing it to hug his protesting joints.

"Though I ain't never heard it told like that"

"What Smokey, killing the wolf with a silver bullet"

Bobby chuckled, he had quite liked that re-write, pity he didn't have any children of his own to tell it too. "Yeah but I was thinking more along the lines of the little pigs '**runnin'**' to their brothers house, I thought the wolf gobbled them up?"

"He did."

"Aaaw Johnny boy, I never pegged you as the type to soften old morality tales for little'luns, specially Deano, strikes me as the kinda kid who'd like the gore"

John rolled his head to the side to look at Bobby, "I didn't", and both men sat in companionable silence.

"Hey Dean" Sammy whispered.

"Yeah squirt?" Dean croaked, he was nearing sleep unable to keep going any longer.

"You think we'll ever have a brick house?"

There were a few moments of silence before Dean replied, "We'll get a brick house 'bout the same time we get dog, now go to sleep spammy".

"It's Sammy! Ok, night night" Sammy snuggled up to his brother.

"Night night Sammy" Dean placed a kiss into the mop of hair under his chin and both boys drifted off to sleep.

The End.

* * *

_Please let me know what you think. Reviews are most definitely better than chocolate!_

A/N: I am aware that this story does deviate from the original, as a child it was my favourite and my parents always told me that the Little Pig ran to his brothers house, so as not to upset me, therefore I have told my version. It fitted the Winchesters better - hope you don't mind. All the other re-writes belong to Dean Winchester!


	2. Little Red Riding Hood

Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the last story. X

John decides that it's story time.

**

* * *

****Little Red Riding Hood.**

"Dean?"

"What is it Sammy"

Sammy looked at the back of Dean's head from his place in the backseat. His bright red coat was a hand me down from his eight year old brother - still too big for his little body, it acted more as a blanket on cold nights like this. The four year old banged his mittened hands together in an attempt to bring some feeling into them.

"I wanna story!"

"Read your book, squirt." Dean didn't even bother to turn around.

"Can't. Too dark."

"Well you've read that one so many times just say it to yourself… in your head."

"But that's no fun Dean… pleeeeeease!"

Dean didn't have to turn around to know the puppy dog eyes were out in force.

"You want a story, half pint?" Both children stared at their father. John Winchester usually left Sammy's pleading and whining for Dean to deal with, but it was cold, and they were all tired, and well, he was their father after all. He'd told stories to Dean at Sammy's age - his youngest shouldn't be treated any differently.

"Yes please, Daddy. You gonna make Dean tell me one?"

"Nah, I thought I'd tell you one myself."

"Really, Dad?" Dean hadn't been told a story since he was younger than Sammy; his dad's stories were always the best.

"Yeah, what kinda story do you want?"

Sammy thought about it.

"What kinda story do you want, Dean?" John smiled; selfless Sammy – rare, but he always pulled it out of the hat when it counted.

Dean turned and knelt on the seat to face his brother. He thought back to his favourite baby stories.

"Erm, Little Red Riding Hood?"

John ruffled Dean's golden hair. "Should'a put a couple of bucks on that."

Dean looked up at his father.

"You always wanted that or Goldilocks and the Three Bears" John clarified for him.

"I like Mouldylocks and the Three Bears, it's the best!" Sammy clapped his hands together in praise.

"Goldilocks, short fry," corrected John.

"Nuh uh! It's Mouldylocks, and I like it when he gets to eat the lucky charms, I've never had 'em hot."

John shot a look at a very smug looking Dean - the ol' Winchester imagination out in full force was it? Well, he learnt the story tellin' from his old man.

John looked in the rear-view mirror; Sammy looked tiny in the back all on his own so he pulled over to the side.

"Unbuckle yourself Kiddo, you're gonna ride up front with your brother."

Sammy's little face lit up, like all his Christmases had come at once.

"I ain't never ridden shotgun before," he declared as his father pulled him over to the front, lifting him under his arms. He then dazzled both the older Winchesters with his smile.

John didn't waste much time before starting the Impala again, leaving Dean to get Sammy settled. He looked down at his babies, huddled next to him. They were too young for this life, but they never complained - Sammy was happy as long as he was with Dean and Dean was happy as long as Sammy and he were. They were blinking up at him, waiting for the story. The dark highway seemed to stretch on forever; the Impala rumbled on, her headlamps leading the way.

"Dean, I might need your help rememberin' some of the story, OK?"

"Sure thing S- Dad." John got a kick in the gut - had his son been about to call him Sir? Wanting to get away from the cold feeling settling in his stomach, he carried on.

"Right, let's get started. Are you both sitting comfortably?"

"Yeah!" Sammy could hardly contain his excitement.

"You sure?"

"Yeah," Dean laughed; his father never teased them. That was Caleb and Bobby's job, but seeing his Dad laughing at his infectious and affectionate baby brother made Dean deliriously happy.

"Then I shall begin."

Sammy lent forward in eager anticipation, Dean's arms around his chubby waist to stop him from toppling into the foot well.

"Right, Little Red Riding Hood lived in the forest with her-"

"His."

John looked over at his eldest; Dean directed his eyes to the hood on the duffle coat Sammy was wrapped in. _**OK, I get it, kiddo**__._

"... His big brother-"

"And Daddy."

"... and Daddy." He smiled internally at Dean's antics - every story got the Dean Winchester treatment, how could he forget?

"Right-"

"What's the big brother's name?" Sammy piped up.

John realised this story could take awhile.

"Erm… Jonathon;" he picked Dean's middle name knowing Sammy would know that something was up if he picked Dean.

"OK, we ready?"

Sammy nodded.

"Ok. So as I said, Little Red Riding Hood lived in the forest with his big brother Jonathon and his Daddy." John paused waiting to see if there would be anymore questions. There weren't.

"And his daddy asked if he could go and visit his-" John rummaged around for someone other than a grandma - as Sammy had never met either of his he felt it a bit redundant.

"... His Uncle Robert - who lived on the other side of the woods - to get some car parts. So Little Red Riding Hood put on his coat, which was red with a hood." John thought he should clarify what kind of coat as he saw Sammy open his mouth, presumably to ask. His eyes flitted across to his youngest, and Sammy smiled - he had guessed correctly! Bingo!

"And he said goodbye to Jonathon and his Daddy."

"He was allowed to go all on his own through the forest?" Sammy was wide eyed in disbelief; Dean and him always had to be together, and truth be told he wouldn't want to be without Dean, especially in a forest.

"Well umm... yeah, see it was quite straight forward and his older brother was busy." _**Not very well thought out, Winchester!**_

"Yeah and his daddy and big brother thought he was brave enough to go on his own."

"Oh, OK."

_**Great - it takes an eight year old to bail me out!**_ John threw a grateful smile at Dean.

Sammy piped up again; his inquisitive nature was often thought by most to be adorable but it set John's teeth on edge faster than a Wendigo could.

"Why didn't his daddy go with him then?"

"'Cuz his daddy worked in the forest as a Ranger and was getting ready for work."

_**Must buy Dean some Ice Cream!**_John was practically sweating, he was telling a story to a four year old; he could handle this**. **

_**Get a grip of yourself, Winchester! There's no doubt that if Mary was watching she'd be finding this highly amusing**__._ She had once joked that Sammy would be the death of him.

"Right, so he put on his coat-"

"Red with a hood!" Sammy's dimpled cheeks were caught in the headlights of a passing car.

"Yeah kiddo, red with a hood, and set out on his way. What Little Red Riding Hood didn't know was that as he walked through the forest, he was being watched."

A little gasp sounded.

"Who was watching?" Dean cuddled his little brother closer; maybe Little Red Riding Hood wasn't the best idea.

"You'll find out, short stuff." John's giant paw covered Sammy's curls as he threaded a comforting hand through them.

"It took about 10 minutes to walk to Uncle Robert's house. When he got there he knocked on the door, but there was no answer-"

"Was Uncle Robert out?"

"Let Dad finish," Dean scolded.

"Sorry Daddy." His baby boy looked up at him.

"S'ok sport." He smiled down at his youngest. His commanding officer would have gone grey in no time if Sammy ever decided to join up.

"Red Ridin' Hood went to the back door to find it was open, so he called out - again no one answered."

"I don't think he's there Daddy." Curls of chestnut hair bounced as the littlest Winchester shook his head.

"Ah! But if he isn't there why did he leave the door open?" Dean pointed out to his brother.

Sammy considered this.

"He might be in his work shed?"

John decided, for the sake of Sammy's natural curiosity, to carry on the story.

"Red Ridin' Hood goes into the kitchen, but nobody's in there. So he goes on through to the lounge, Uncle Bo-Robert ain't there either. He remembers the study but-"

"He ain't in there either?"

"That's right Sammy, he's not there, so Red Ridin' Hood calls out - 'Uncle Robert!'" Sam and Dean giggled at their fathers' high pitched tone. John felt his face go hot; he's a little self conscious as he hasn't played pretend in a little while.

"'Are you there Uncle Robert?' Then from upstairs he hears, 'Is that you Little Red Ridin' Hood?'" His Bobby Singer impression is not far off the mark.

"He's upstairs!" Sammy sniggered. "D'you think he's doin' his business?"

Dean snorts. John looks less than amused. _**Why does my sweet little boy have to pick up such phrases?**_

"Anyway Red Ridin' Hood calls up the stair..." clearing his throat John reached for higher octaves again, "'Yes it's me, Uncle Robert'. Uncle Robert tells him that he's in bed and that Red Ridin' Hood can come up."

"Uncle Robert sounds lazy!"

Again Dean snorted. John shot a look at his eldest.

"Red Ridin' Hood climbs the wooden stairs up to Uncle Robert's bedroom; he knocks on the door before he goes in."

"Otherwise he gets shouted at," Sammy added sagely.

"That's right Sammy, you should always knock." It made John chuckle; his little boy was such a stickler for the rules, more like himself. Dean lived life like Mary. Winging it.

"Red Ridin' Hood goes into Uncle Robert's bedroom, and finds him lyin' in bed. 'Why are you in bed Uncle Robert?' Red Ridin' Hood asks."

"'Cuz he's had too much whiskey!"

John and Dean both stared at Sammy.

"DAD, THE ROAD!"

"SHIT!" John swung the Impala back on course.

"You OK, boys?"

Dean checked Sammy for any signs of trauma.

"Yeah, looks like we're OK, Dad."

"You OK Daddy?"

"Yeah I'm OK."

"Good," Little Sammy's voice piped. Suddenly John felt a small sting on his thigh. He quickly glanced down to find Sammy staring up at him disapprovingly. Dean was clearly in a state of shock at Sammy daring to hit their father.

"You wanna tell me why you just hit me young man?" John Winchester did not tolerate that kind of behaviour.

"Yeah, you used a bad word! When Dean says a bad word you spank him."

John thought spank was a tad over dramatic, a couple of swats to drive his point home, maybe.

"You used a bad sweared word so you gots spanked." Sammy's chin jutted out and his eyebrows were raised in a challenge.

"It was justified Samuel, and I'm an adult."

Clearly unfazed by his father, Sammy raised his next argument.

"Pastor Jim says that it don't matter how old ya are, bad words are bad and there is no exmoose-"

"Ex-c-use." Dean corrected automatically.

Sammy carried on.

"...Excuse for it and that is shows a lack of Vo-cab-blue-larry." His brow creased in concentration.

"Does it?" John quirked his right eyebrow, keeping his eyes squarely on the road.

"Yup, that's what he told Dean and me's last time. Didn't he Dean?"

Dean made a non-committal noise - fully agreeing with his brother but not wanting to be seen as insubordinate.

"OK, maybe I should have used a better word but it was still justified."

"Well I think Dean was justipied last time he sweared, ya still spanked him though." Sammy crossed his little arms across his chest. John thought back to the last time.

Sammy decided to help him out, "when Dean closed his hand in the door."

_**Oh yeah!**_

"Well that's gots to hurt."

Clearly he had one very opinionated little boy. **Just like Mary**. John realised that he couldn't win this without the boys thinking he was a hypocrite – hell, Sammy might even know what that is – so he conceded defeat.

"You're right kiddo, I shouldn't have sworn." He smiled at a seemingly satisfied Sammy**. **_**Well, you've certainly been put in your place Johnny boy!**_

Sammy brought them back to the cause of the near road accident. "So's Uncle Robert is in bed 'cuz he's hanged over."

"Hung over?"

"'Cuz of all the whiskey."

"What makes you think that he's been drinkin'?" John was not only concerned as to why his four-year-old seemed to know what alcohol was, he was concerned that Sammy knew what it did.

"'Cuz when you are in bed durin' the day time, you smell funny and Dean says that's 'cuz you've been drinkin' with Jack." Dean cringed.

"So's I asked Caleb who Jack was and he told me it's a phrase people use for when that been drinkin' whiskey and feel "deli-cat."" John couldn't laugh, not even as Sammy used air quotes.

"So's I asked Uncle Bobby what "Deli-cat" meant and he told me it's what nice people calls a hanged over." Sammy blinked innocently up at his father, seemingly unaware of the uneasy and uncomfortable atmosphere in the car.

John had pulled the Impala to the side of the road - switching the engine off, he kept the headlamps burning. His eyes were hot and stinging. He blinked. As more and more moisture threatened to build, he took a deep, trembling breath and turned to look at his two reasons for living. Dean looked as though he wanted the bench to open up and swallow him; he was shifting uncomfortably still holding onto his baby brother tightly.

Sammy stared at his father more confused by the silence.

"Why've we stopped Daddy?"

John managed a watery smile, unable to stop a few stray tears rollover his cheeks. Unfortunately for the eldest Winchester, this rare display of emotion would have gone unnoticed had it not been for the car heading in the opposite direction, the beams of its headlamps catching the beads of salty liquid. Sammy made a little gasp and removed himself from Dean's grasp. Not a word was spoken as he knelt up on the bench and ran his little mittened hands over John's face, wiping away the moisture. Standing up he held himself steady using John's broad shoulder and lent forward; he kissed the apples of John's cheeks, then the tip of his nose, after that he rubbed his little button nose on John's a few times.

Standing back Sammy smiled at his father.

"You feel better Daddy?"

All John could do was nod, the rock that was swelling in his throat preventing him from replying.

"Dean does that to make me feel better when I cries."

Again all John could do was nod, _**of course he did**_, John had watched Mary do it to Dean, when he got scared of the monsters and shadows in the nursery. When ol' biddies would pinch his cheeks after a scraped knee, it was a gesture, not a ritual. He had seen it performed hundreds of times but he'd thought that it had died along with Mary. He was glad she lived on in some small way for Sammy even if he had no idea.

Dean looked sheepish now. John swallowed thickly, throat and neck aching.

"You alrigh', Deano?"

A hushed, "Yes Daddy," answered him.

Silence descended again. Neither John nor Dean was able to speak. Sammy broke the tension.

"You gonna carry on the story, Daddy?"

"In a minute. Can you wait just another few minutes, Sammy?"

Sammy nodded and settled back down next to Dean, nestling into him. John drove a few miles, collecting himself. Up ahead he saw the lights of a small service station -betting the boys would be hungry he pulled in. Pulling up in the small rest stop area provided, Dean and Sammy made to get out but John had an idea.

"Now guys you stay here. Dean, lock yourselves in"

"Yes sir."

_**That HAD to stop**__._

John jumped out and heard the sound of the locks clicking down. He opened the trunk, rummaging around until he found what he was looking for and ran for the diner.

"Good goin' squirt, now Dad's mad."

"No he ain't!"

"Is too! What did you have to go and say about all that for?" Dean chastised Sammy.

"Says about what? What did I says?" Sammy looked on the verge of tears, not liking it when Dean and Daddy were mad at him.

"Did I do something bad? Do I have to go back to the back on my own?" His little voice was beginning to crack.

Dean suddenly felt horrible; it wasn't Sammy's fault, Sammy just didn't understand, he was still a baby.

"Don't cry Sammy, I didn't mean to get mad atch'ya." Dean wrapped his arms around Sammy and they rubbed noses.

"It's OK, I know you don't get it yet."

"Do's I have to wait till I'm big?"

"Yeah." Dean's grin was matched by Sammy's.

John had managed to charm the blue-rinsed, fifties throwback waitress into sticking some marshmallows into the hot chocolates and an extra burger in each of the buns. Plus he noticed that she slipped in a piece of apple pie but he didn't want to get his hopes up. He slipped the two hot water bottles under his arms - maybe asking her to fill two children's hot water bottles may have appealed to her mothering instinct. _**Like Putty!**_

He looked at his two boys giggling; he groaned, Dean better not be telling Sammy dirty jokes again. He tapped on the window; they jumped a little but unlocked the doors, and John placed the food on his seat.

"Need to get a few things first boys, can you wait thirty seconds?"

"Yes sir."

_**That has REALLY got to stop!**_

After a couple of minutes John opened one of the back doors and threw in a bundle of what looked like clothes. John worked quickly and efficiently laying out old blankets, three sleeping bags and two of his coats in the back seat, he then grabbed the hot water bottles and buried them in the muddle of materials.

"Come round here boys." Dean and Sammy had sat patiently watching their father work. Dean's tummy rumbled.

"Just another minute kiddo." They slid out of the front and made themselves comfortable in the back seat. Locking the car doors John climbed into the back joining his boys. Dean was puzzled at his father's behaviour, but said nothing. Sammy meanwhile seemed to be getting his little self tangled in the blankets. John settled himself in the middle wrapping all three of them up. Leaning over to the front he snagged the food and settled it on his lap.

"What we doin' Daddy?" Sammy's little voiced is muffled by the web of blankets he has weaved around himself; some more fidgeting nearly sends him slipping to the floor.

John rights him.

"We're havin' a midnight feast son. Thought I'd tell you the rest of the story while we eat burgers and fries, even got choco with marshmallows!"

Dean liked this idea and judging by Sammy's smile he was more than enamoured with it.

"Cool!" His dad really was the best.

Once John had got them settled and eating he started the story up again. "Where was I?" He looked at Dean.

"Uncle Robert was in bed, ill, and Red Ridin' Hood just knocked on the bedroom door."

"Right." John slid down on the seat and stuck his legs up so his ankles rested on the back of the front bench.

"So Red Ridin' Hood goes into Uncle Robert's Bedroom and asks why he is in bed, and Uncle Robert says that's he isn't very well."

"Aaaw poor Uncle Robert."

"The thing is Uncle Robert looks a bit different from usual. Red Ridin' hood says to him, 'My, Uncle Robert, what big ears you have!' And Uncle Robert says, 'All the better to hear you with, squirt.' Then Red Ridin' Hood says, 'My, Uncle Bo-Robert, what big eyes you have!' And Uncle Robert says, 'All the better to see you with, half pint.' Uncle Robert smiles at Little Red Ridin' Hood and Red Ridin' Hood notices Uncle Robert's teeth and says, 'My, Uncle Robert, what sharp teeth you have!' At that Uncle Robert smiles again and says, 'All the better to EAT you with-'"

Sammy jumped out of his seat; his fries and half eaten burger end up on the floor as John dragged his youngest on to his lap and pretended to munch on him, tickling him and blowing raspberries on his tummy. Sammy howled with laughter and Dean joined in trying to help his little brother but his dad now had both of them at his mercy. When nobody could take any more they collapsed in a pile, breathing heavily, Sammy giggling and occasionally hiccupping. John tucked them under each arm and pulled them to him.

"Little Red Ridin' Hood realises that it isn't Uncle Robert but a wolf-"

"Oh no!"

"- and runs out of the bedroom, the wolf hot on his heels. He runs down the stairs through the livin' room, into the kitchen and right out the backdoor, round to the front of the house, back down the drive, through the gates to the forest. He ran as fast as he could all the while calling out for his daddy, see as Dean said, Red Ridin' Hood's Daddy was a Ranger and that meant he worked in the forest. Little Red Ridin' Hood's Daddy hears him calling and yelling and runs towards the path. He sees Red Ridin' Hood being chased by a wolf."

"Phew, at least his daddy is there!"

"His daddy tells him to hide, so Little Red Ridin' Hood conceals himself behind a tree whilst his daddy tries to kill the wolf."

"YAY for Daddy!"

"Meanwhile Jonathon thought he'd pop over to Uncle Robert's to pick up Red Ridin' Hood. He's driving along the road that travels through the forest when he hears his Daddy calling out; Jonathon drives the Black Chevy Impala off the road and into the forest."

"They've got a car like ours, Daddy!" Sammy wondered how it's possible that two families could have a car _that _cool!

"Our one is cooler though, ain't she Dad?"

"Our baby? Course she is Deano!"

"De-Jonathon stops the car a little way off where he can see the fight between his Daddy and the wolf and sneaks out. He goes to the trunk where he knows his Daddy keeps the special guns and takes the .45, he loads it with silver bullets and quietly moves over to where all the action is takin' place. He finds his little brother behind a tree and helps him back to the car, so Little Red Ridin' Hood is safe-"

"But what about their Daddy?!"

"- Jonathon goes back to where his Dad and the wolf are still fighting."

At this point Dean joined in, kneeling on the seat.

"Yeah - his Dad is really givin' it to the wolf, POW! BAM! Dad is punching and jabbing with his right and left, but the wolf is getting' in a few good hits of his own, but their Daddy is really strong and manages to pin the wolf." Dean is really getting into the story now, even John is drawn in.

"... so he keeps sockin' it to the wolf, layin' punch after punch, the wolf is getting dazed, his eyes are bruised and puffy and he's got a split lip. Then their Daddy spots Jonathon, he yells at Jonathon to throw him the gun. Jonathon throws the gun to his dad," John imitated the toss of the gun to Dean, Dean pretended to catch the weapon one handed, Sammy's eyes darting back and forth between his father and brother, keeping up with this action packed story.

"He aims the barrel at the wolf's heart," Dean clasped his hands together, pointing his index and middle fingers out to imitate a gun at his father's chest,

"...and fires, BANG! BANG! BANG!" John clasped his hands to his heart and chest; he groaned and howled as if he were a dying animal.

"So long sucker!" yelled Dean. John finally, after much dramatics, slid down the seat so his backside hangs off.

"YAY!" Sammy applauded. "So do Jonathon and the Daddy salt and burn the bones?"

"Yeah."

John looked up at Dean who's smiling at Sammy. He turned his questioning look to his youngest.

"Salt and burn?"

"Yup, it's what ol' Smokey does to the Big Bad Wolf in the Three Little Pigs, ain't it Dean."

"Yup."

"Fair enough, so Jonathon and his Daddy salt and burn the bones, and then make their way back to the car." John settles both his boys down again, tucking them in against him and covering them all with the sleeping bags. He holds on to them; placing a kiss into their silky hair he carries on.

"They drive to Uncle Robert's house to make sure he is OK, now they know that the wolf is dead there is no need to be scared but Jonathon still holds Little Red Ridin' Hood's hand. Suddenly they hear a lot of banging and cussing coming from the bedroom, they race up there to see what it is; they discover that it's comin' from the closet. Their daddy places them behind him and opens the closet door, only to find Uncle Robert tied up in his underwear!"

Sammy giggled and yawned against John's chest.

"Bet he won't want to be on his own for ages, shame he didn't have a Daddy and brother like Little Red Ridin' Hood…" Sammy yawned again.

"Why don't you close your eyes sweethear'?"

"'K Daddy."

Dean mumbled something incoherent, John smiled to himself. Hugging them tightly, he finished off.

"They drove Uncle Robert back to their home where they all sat down to pizza, with all the toppings and soda and they all lived happily ever after". John listened as both his boys quietly snuffled against him. Ok so he knew he wasn't faultless, and he knew that he wouldn't win a father of the year award, but they did OK, and they seemed alright and he loved his kids more than life itself. He'd do anything to keep them safe. Live wasn't always perfect, but right here, right now, he didn't think he could find fault with it.

**The End**

Reviews are my chocolate. X

A/N: I felt the ending was rushed personally (even though it wasn't) but I really had nothing else... sorry. Again, I know this isn't the true Little Red Riding Hood but I had to Winchester it, and in the story I was read as a little child granny got eaten, but I like Uncle Bo-Robert so I made him live!


	3. I Wanna be Like You!

**N/A:** Ok this is slightly different from the other two. It's also a lot shorter. I got the idea from an old childhood memory, and I just wanted to have a light hearted, fluffy Winchester moment, free of angst and any underlying pain and hurt.

I know that it is unlikey that this would have actually happened, but the plot bunny bit me and I had to put it down. Also I just wanted you guys out there who have reviewed this little _verse - _I guess - that I haven't forgotten about it, and I will comeback to it with some proper, full length stories, I have just been super busy with work, college and other stories.

Thanks as always!

**

* * *

********I wanna be like you**

Bobby lets Sammy sit up front.

**Serve John right!**

Although he guessed that Dean will want to sit in the back with his injured father.

**All of 'em stubborn sons'a bitches!**

"Go on kid, put what y'want on." Gesturing to the trucks stereo.

"But driver chooses the music and shotgun shuts his cake hole." A twelve-year-old Sammy declares shocked that Bobby would defy one of the cardinal road trip regulations.

Bobby scoffs "Loada clap trap!" rolling his eyes. "Go on Sammy, put somethin' ya'd like on. Got cassettes in that there glove compartment."

"Awesome." Sammy is practically bouncing.

From the back seat Bobby can hear both John and Dean grumble.

"None of that country shit." Dean shouts over the rattle of the truck.

"Oh 'cuz mullet rock descends from classical I s'pose?" the sarcastic retort from the youngest Winchester is muffled somewhat by his proximity to the engine but it is no less scathing in its tone and delivery.

**Kid's got a point.** Bobby thinks to himself.

"Cash is ok, but you stick on Billy Ray and I'm removin' somethin'"

"Yeah and I don't want none'a that Dolly Parton either, nine t' five was a crock'a shit." Their injured father manages to add his two cents worth, although his groan of agony from the back somewhat dilutes his opinion.

Sammy though has heard enough. He sorts through the mish mash of tapes, he knows it's got to be in there somewhere, he gave it to Bobby years ago for safe keeping after Dean threatened it with the heel of his boot. Bobby would have kept it safe.

**Ah ha! Bingo.**

Sam is smiling, almost evilly. Bobby sneaks a quick look at the small clear box in the youngster's grubby hand, his chubby little fingers clutching it tightly.

**Haha! Gotta hand it to the kid!**

"Can I Bobby?" Sammy still unsure if the older man is serious in bestowing such an honour on him.

"Course half-pint, turn it up real loud too, I fancy a sing-a-long."

Sammy flushes with pride as Bobby winks at him.

There's not much to be heard at first, just the sound of bongo's which is confusing the two in the back, Sammy and Bobby though are both jigging up and down with their shoulders bouncing to the beat, the percussion drums join in. Dean groans in recognition, John is still nonplussed until he hears "a bub bub dib dib dibba dub."

Sammy and Bobby launch into the first line, "Now I'm the king of the swinger oh, the jungle VIP."

Dean's rocking back and fourth, face in his hand's, chants of "no, no, no" can barely be heard over the caterwauling of the two in the front, Bobby has taken the role of Louis, Sam is happily now only coming in as Mowgli, the instrumental half way through gives him a moment of rest bite. He notices his father smiling at him.

"What?" he asks tersely.

"I wondered where this had got to, I thought perhaps Sammy had grown outta it."

"Clearly not." Leaning back on the seat, eyes closed, praying silently to all or any of the deities that maybe out there listening and understanding his plight to save him from this hell with six wheels and a sixteen year old pine car freshener.

If Dean hadn't of been praying for something that was never going to happen he would have seen John grin devilishly before accompanying Sammy and Bobby playing the role of Baloo.

Dean opened one eye, Sammy was still singing, but he had turned in his seat, the smug look on his face needing to be smacked off, their father was chuckling at Dean's ill humour regardless of his battle wound, Bobby's eye's glinting mischievously in the rear view mirror.

Dean had no choice, they had left him only one option, it wasn't a pretty one, but it had to be done. The challenge was there, staring him in the face. He glared at his mutinous father.

"Oh alrigh' but I get t'choose the pizza toppin'"

Soon Dean and Sammy were singing the parts of the backing monkeys whilst their father and Bobby took the lead vocals.

It was going to be a long ride back thought Dean, but at least everyone – despite the grime, the blood and the oozing wound – was smiling and laughing.

**The End**

* * *

Please read and review.

Much appreciated. Thank you. X


End file.
